Close Encounters
Close Encounters is the sixteenth episode of Season 4 of Pretty Little Liars. It is set to air on January 21, 2014. Synopsis Shana returns to Rosewood to tell Emily that she has a message from Ali, but can Emily and the girls trust Shana with all that they know about her? And when Shana ups the stakes and says that Ali wants to meet Emily — and only Emily — could it all be part of an “A” plan, or is Emily really Alison’s favorite? With Emily becoming more hopeful by the minute, Spencer is determined to not let her friend get hurt. Meanwhile, Aria and Hanna deal with matters of the heart. Notes *Janel tweeted that Hanna and Ashley will play a game of pool in this episode. * Marlene King tweeted that "Ezria will be the hot spot tonight," but then deleted the tweet almost right after. (The tweet is in the gallery.) * Aria and Jake will have a scene together. * Jake will be letting off some steam. * Spencer and Toby have some scenes together. * There will be a post shower scene from Toby. * Peter Hastings will be in this episode. * Spencer will have a scene with Emily. * Andrew will be in this episode. * Present day Alison is in this episode. *Shana is in this episode *Travis is in this episode *Wren is in this episode Title and Background *Someone may have a close encounter with A or the A-Team. Main Cast * Troian Bellisario as Spencer Hastings * Ashley Benson as Hanna Marin * Shay Mitchell as Emily Fields * Lucy Hale as Aria Montgomery * Sasha Pieterse as Alison DiLaurentis * Janel Parrish as Mona Vanderwaal Guest Cast * Keegan Allen as Toby Cavanaugh * Ryan Guzman as Jake * Luke Kleintank as Travis * Ian Harding as Ezra Fitz * Nolan North as Peter Hastings * Laura Leighton as Ashley Marin * Brandon W. Jones as Andrew Campbell * Aeriel Miranda as Shana * Julian Morris as Wren Kingston Trivia * The table read was on August 2, 2013. * Jonell tweeted that Ezra is in the episode, but Ian Harding could not attend the table read. * Marlene King attended the table read through Skype. * Filming began on August 5, 2013 and ended on August 13, 2013. Promo & Sneak Peaks Gallery 4.16_BTS01.jpg 4.16_BTS02.jpg Screen Shot 2013-08-02 at 5.20.18 PM.png BQ62yUhCEAE60nq.jpg-large.jpg The_Tweet.jpg Stay tuned for 416....jpg Men in Aria's life.jpg Troian and TV dad, Nolan.jpg Laura and Ashley.jpg PLL416-96.jpg Pretty Little Liars - Episode 4.16 - Close Encounters - Promotional Photos (1)_595_slogo.jpg Pretty Little Liars - Episode 4.16 - Close Encounters - Promotional Photos (2)_595_slogo.jpg Pretty Little Liars - Episode 4.16 - Close Encounters - Promotional Photos (3)_595_slogo.jpg Pretty Little Liars - Episode 4.16 - Close Encounters - Promotional Photos (4)_595_slogo.jpg Pretty Little Liars - Episode 4.16 - Close Encounters - Promotional Photos (5)_595_slogo.jpg Pretty Little Liars - Episode 4.16 - Close Encounters - Promotional Photos (6)_595_slogo.jpg Pretty Little Liars - Episode 4.16 - Close Encounters - Promotional Photos (7)_595_slogo.jpg Pretty Little Liars - Episode 4.16 - Close Encounters - Promotional Photos (8)_595_slogo.jpg Pretty Little Liars - Episode 4.16 - Close Encounters - Promotional Photos (9)_595_slogo.jpg Pretty Little Liars - Episode 4.16 - Close Encounters - Promotional Photos (10)_595_slogo.jpg Pretty Little Liars - Episode 4.16 - Close Encounters - Promotional Photos (11)_595_slogo.jpg Navigational Category:Episodes Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Pretty Little Liars TV Series Category:ABC Family Category:4B